Elisabeth Potter and the Sorcerers Stone
by IsabelleSharon
Summary: Harry and Elizabeth Potter are not the normal twins, rather very known and famous magical twins. They have to learn about their past to know there future. Bad summery good story :) R&R or I won't update! Completely redone chapters! Updates coming your way!
1. Beginnings

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooX**_

_**Elizabeth Grace Potter Chapter 1**_

The day had much excitement for something that was very sad. You see today was November 1st, the day that two young children had lost there parents and survived a curse that was suppose to kill them both but… the world found out that the two children had survived with a single scar on the forehead of the boy and the cheek of the girl and the-one-who-must-not-be-named gone. They were going to be the most well known children in the entire wizarding world, what kind of children would that raise? And what if the followers attacked them? Yes the old man's decision would serve best for both. Albus had thought it very sad for both to loose so much at such a young age. The old man saw the cat staring at him like no other cat,

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." the cat transformed into a woman with spectacles

"How did you know it was me?"

"My dear professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You would have been stiff too if you have been sitting on a brick wall all day."

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

"Yes every one is celebrating all right. A fine day it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he relay _has_ gone, Dumbldore?

"I'm afraid so, both good and bad." Albus walked to the place where he was suppose to wait for Hagrid

"And you're leaving them here? They are the worst sorts of muggles. I have been watching them all day."

"They are the only family they have left."

"But every child in our world will know their names. A world without magic for them?"

"Yes, it would easily go to there heads. Lily and James would never want it."

"Who is bringing them?"

"Hagrid"

"Are you sure that its okay for him to be trusted with something this important?"

"Minerva, I would trust him with my life." at that moment the two adult wizards heard a sound like a motorcycle only to look up to see a huge man carrying two small loads.

"Hagrid, did you have much trouble?"

"No harry fell asleep midway through flying but Elizabeth have been awake looking at the stars the entire time." Hagrid gave the girl to McGonagall and the boy to Dumbledore. When he gave an adoring look to the girl who's bright green eyes were starting to droop as she squirmed and caused a red curl to fall on her forehead, the large man started to feel tears in his eyes. "There really gone Albus and these two will never know 'em."

"That's why it's up to us to let there only living relatives take care of them. Don't forget that this is only the beginning Hagrid. The years will pass by and you will see these two again." Albus set the child on the porch and set the letter he wrote on top of the boy's chest. Minerva set the girl next to her brother and prayed they were doing the right thing.

_**10 YEARS LATER**_

_**Elisabeth**_

"Up! Today is Duddy's birthday and you are to make his breakfast." I woke up with a start as my Aunt's sharp voice penetrated my lovely dream.

"I'm up Aunt Petunia." I called back

I quickly slid into a pair of my cousin's old shorts and large old t-shirt and quickly tried to brush my dark red, curly hair. Trying not to make the day any worse for myself. Let me introduce myself, I am Elisabeth Lillian Potter. I live with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, cousin Dudley, and my twin brother Harry.

I quickly left my room… well if you want to call it that. It's a cupboard in the laundry room with a small old mattrass. I used to share the cupboard under the stairs with my brother but the day came when my Aunt and Uncle realized that the only thing of happiness was eachother. So when punishment would come they would send one of us to our cupboard and punish the other. It punished us with much less effort.

"Morning Harry." I said quietly as I went to star cooking. Harry and I don't look much alike except two things; we have the same emerald eyes and a lightning shaped scar. While Harry's is on his forehead mine is right next to my left eye. The only time Harry and I ever asked question was when we asked about our scars and we got a quick reply from my Aunt.

"From the car crash that killed your parents, now don't ask questions."

That's the way it worked at the Dursley house. When you walk in you could guess that there was only one child living there, my cousin Dudley. The Potters are too odd for the Dursleys and Little Whinging.

"Morning Lizzy, sleep well?" Harry asked me getting the pan I was reaching for, for me.

"Yes, I had a fantastic…." I started to say but then the three Dursleys made their way down in their best attire.

Ready for the big day. Presents littered the table wrapped in the best paper that could be found, I decided it would be best to tell Harry about my most recent dreams later. Dudley put himself right in front of me to present himself so I could talk in awe of his new attire. Aunt Petunia glared at me which I knew it meant I would have to lie through my teeth,

"Wow Dudley, that is some pretty impressive clothing."

"Yah, dad got it for me." I smiled best I could as Harry tried to serve Uncle Vernon but the phone rang making it so Uncle Vernon ran right into the hot pan and screamed in pain as Harry went to go get some ice for Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon got off the phone and looked upset, "That was Mrs. Figg she broke her leg and won't be able to take them today." Aunt Patunia was obviously distraught.

"Could we ask someone else?"

"No, everyone is on holiday or ill." Uncle Vernon said as he looked at the contact book.

"Could we leave them here…" Uncle Vernon started to suggest, Harry and I hoped that idea would work, we could watch all the television they wanted but Aunt Petunia interrupted

"No I just polished the floor! What about we take them with us and leave them in the car."

"I just got new seat covers I don't want them ruining my car!"

"I guess we will have to take them with us." Aunt Petunia said in a sigh of defeat

"But they will embarrass me! I…I… don't wa… want them…. To… to come!" Dudley started his fake crying. Dudley hadn't really cried since they were about 8 but his parents believed him non-the-less. But it was no use we were going! I had only been once before on a school trip and I couldn't wait to go again.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX**_

Uncle Vernon asked for no funny business but what were we suppose to do when a snake starts to communicate with us and the glass to the case completely disappears? Why should we be punished for something we have nothing to do with? But that always happened to us, one time a group of girls that had were almost as bad as Dudley's gang were teasing me about her hair and then the next day she showed up with pink hair. The girl accused me of doing something with it in science but I hadn't touched it.

We were always picked on as the unusual Potter twins, if having to wear their cousins old clothes were bad enough I don't have my brothers bad eyesight but my unusual colors gets me a lot of unwanted attention. I am skinny and small, smaller then even my brother. Which helps when were running from Dudley's gang or the girl version of Dudley's gang

When we were finally let out of our respective places the school year had ended and it was already far into summer. It seamed like a usual summer with the Dursley's, going to Mrs. Figg's house whenever the Dursley's went out and having to deal with Dudley's gang everyday almost all hours of the day. It was truly turning out to be a normal summer… Well until the day the letters came. Uncle Vernon had heard the mail come through the slot.

"Dudley, go get the mail." Uncle Vernon said examining his paper

"Make Harry or Lizzy do it."

"Harry get the mail." Uncle Vernon ordered

"Make Dudley do it." Harry replied while I gave my brother a nervous glance.

"Dudley, poke him with your stick."

When Harry came back in he gave all of the mail to Uncle Vernon except two letters. I quickly jumped up to see why he was still holding them what I saw was a letter with my own name on it.

_Ms. E Potter_

_The Laundry Room Cupboard_

_4 Privet Dr._

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

When I was about to open it Dudley had to open his fat mouth and shout,

"Dad! Harry and Lizzy have letters!" by the time I looked up Dudley had poked me in the ribs with his stick so he could grab my and Harry's letters.

"Hey those are ours!" Uncle Vernon took them from Dudley and sat back down

"Who would be writing to you?" Then Uncle Vernon opened one of the letters and within a moment he screamed

"Out!"

"Dad what does it say?"

"I said out! That means all of you!"

We rushed out of the room, while Dudley and Harry fought over the key whole (Harry lost) I tried to look through the doorframe.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX**_

I didn't know what was going on but I knew that important for two reasons

1) the letters kept returning and

2) Both Harry and I got to share Dudley's second room.

There was 4 rooms on #4 Privet Drive; 1 was their Aunt's and Uncle's, the next was the guest room, the third was Dudley's store room where he puts all of his broken presents, and finally Dudley's room. After the letter's came Harry and I where both informed of the change of rooming in the house, we would both get Dudley's extra bedroom. Whatever the letters said it sure scared her Aunt and Uncle.

The letters kept coming and we had tried everything to get our letters but the day when the letters exploded from the fireplace Uncle Vernon had lost it. We traveled all over and ended up in a shack in the middle of nowhere the eve of Harry and my eleventh birthday. Harry and I stayed up late every birthday so we could at least start there birthday with each other. Harry had drawn us a birthday cake out of the dust in the old shack, we both blew on the dirt candles and a moment later we heard a loud bang on the door, then another, and finally the door came toppling down to show a very, very large man standing in the door way. The man walked in and I heard a ruff but joyful voice says,

"Sorry 'bout that, I was only trying to knock but I guess I got a little carried away."

Harry had quickly pulled me up and into a corner behind him. The next thing I knew our Uncle had come down the stairs with Aunt Petunia and a gun in his hands. The large man walked right up to the Dursley's and grabbed the gun and twisted it upward like a bendy straw.

"Dry up Dursley you great prune." The man turned to Dudley, "Wow I haven't seen you since you were a baby Harry, and you have gotten bigger 'specially around the middle." Dudley was so afraid that he stuttered out "I… I'm… I'm not Harry." Harry walked slowly out holding me back behind him, "I… I'm Harry."

"Of course you are! And that must be Elizabeth, blimey she does look like your mum." The man waved at me and I waved back nervously, the man looked like he remembered something, "I made you two something, I baked it myself words and all. Not every day that your young ones turn eleven is it? I'm afraid I may have sat on it at one point but it should taste fine."

The man handed Harry a box and inside was cake with the words _'Happy Birthday Harry & Liz!'_ He sat on the couch that Dudley previously occupied he pointed his umbrella to the fireplace and there was a sound and then there was a flame going. I was surprised by the way the man acted and decided to step beside Harry and speak up for the first time,

"Um, excuse me, who are you?"

"Rubius Hagrid, keeper of keys and games at Hogwarts. You should know a lot about Hogwarts." Harry and I looked at each other confused and Hagrid informed us about Hogwarts and was upset with the Dursley's when he found out they never us. The night had been a wild one as they Dudley had ended up with a tail and we had learned that they were a witch and wizard.

I walked right behind Harry and Hagrid, I kept getting distracted by all of the colorful stores and the oddly dressed witches and wizards. We had found out quickly that we were known in this new world just by going into the pub. Everywhere I turned I would see people seeing Harry and I and whispering to their friends. Many times Harry had to turn back and get my attention again; he eventually just took my hand and pulled me behind him.

"Alright, I have to go do something and will be right back. Mr. Olliveander will take care of you."

We walked in as a small bell was heard. We walked up to the front where a old man stood. Harry cleared his throat so the old man would know they were there.

"Oh my, I have waited for this day! The Potter's in my store, I remember the day your parents came in for the first time. You look just like them."

"So we have heard." I said quietly behind Harry, Mr. Olliveander smiled at me and I wasn't sure if I should smile back.

"Well I guess we must start with the young Mr. Potter." Harry went first and Mr. Olliveander measured Harry as I tried to take note of everything that happened. It took a while for Mr. Olliveander to find it. I was kind of scared when Mr. Olliveander turned onto me. "You sure are a quiet one." He told me. It took about the same amount of time to find my wand but when we did I felt warmth go up my right arm as something I could use for good.

"As expected, willow and unicorn hair, 9 ½ inches." Before I could ask what he meant Hagrid nocked on the window with ice cream in his hands. Harry and I quickly went out to meet him. It turned out that Hagrid had decided to get us a present, a owl. When we were outside the store a snowy white owl cought my attention, when we came out I was holding her securely under my arm.

"Thank you Hagrid! She is beautiful!" I kept thanking him over and over.

"I just wanted to get you a proper present." During lunch Hagrid unwillingly told Harry and I why they were so famous. Afterword's Hagrid dropped us off at the train station, "Here is your tickets don't loose em'. I hafta' leave so I'll let you get to where you need to go and I'll see you two when you arrive."

"Hagrid these tickets…" but Hagrid disappeared before Harry could finish his sentence Hagrid had disappeared.

_**xoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxxxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**I hoped you guys liked it! I promise the next chapter will have more character development. Please R&R!**_


	2. Hogwarts

_**Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter! Its going to have more character development in this chapter I just want to warn you I will go through some parts faster than others. Also like before the only thing I own is Elizabeth Lillian Potter. Please R&R!**_

_**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXO**_

_**Harry**_

Thankfully Uncle Vernon brought us to Kings Cross station but when we got there Lizzy and I looked at our tickets, 9 ¾. We had never heard of a place like that before, when we asked the director he looked at us like we were mad. We looked around feeling completely lost and Hedwig was getting a lot of attention, well we were. I mean two kids wandering around with two large trunks and an owl. We just stood there looking around for a while until we heard,

"Packed with Muggles, every year."

Lizzy and I barely glanced at each other before we started running in the direction of the woman. She had four boys with her, and a girl. The youngest boy seamed to be about our age.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked "Did you say something about muggles?" The woman turned to face us; she glanced at our owl and luggage, and smiled.

"First time to Hogwarts?" Lizzy and I nodded, she led us to a wall between platforms 9 and 10f while telling us, "It's Ron's first year to." The youngest of the boys nodded to them. "Well, Right here, you just run strait through don't hesitate." Lizzy looked horrified at the idea. "Here, Percy you go first." The eldest went strait through and at the point where I looked away afraid he was going to run into the wall and vanished.

"Fred come on." The woman called to one of her twin sons

"I'm not Fred! Honestly and you call yourself our mother."

"Well come on then." The woman said a little annoyed

"I'm only joking, I really am Fred." Then the twins disappeared through the wall

"How about you go, next. You can go together… you better take it at a bit of a run if your nervous." We turned to get ready and took off I closed my eyes thinking that any moment we were going to hit the wall when… we didn't. Lizzy slowed down and pulled at my sleeve.

"Harry, look around." Around us were parents and their children. The train was incredible with the Hogwarts insignia on it.

"Wow." Was all I could say. We started trying to get on the train, which was quite difficult since they were heavy. We got both of them into a compartment okay but once we tried to put them up was when we completely had the problem. One of the trunks slipped and fell onto my foot. As I cursed under my breath two red-heads appeared. It was the twins from earlier.

"Hey, can we help you guys with those?"

"Uh, sure." They lifted the trunks right up for us.

"I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George." Fred let out his hand for me to shake and before I took it I wiped some hair out of my eye and both of them gasped.

"Your not…" Fred started to say

"Possibly?"

"Harry and Elisabeth Potter?" I turned to look at Lizzy who was turning red but surprised when I heard her talk

"Actually its Lizzy. I prefer Lizzy" I was surprised, Liz hardly ever spoke up when strangers were around.

"Well we heard rumors that you would be here but…"one of them started to say

"Blimey its good to meet you both!" They looked like they were going to start asking questions but were interrupted when their mother.

"See ya later!" Lizzy sat down at the window and watched the red headed family. I just stared at her confused, until she turned to me angrily,

"What? I can talk… This is the first time we have been ever aloud to talk. We have a real opportunity to make friends with these people. " Lizzy never really talked but when she did she was always wise. I always see her as my little sister but its time like this that I feel like the little one.

I sat across from her; we watched the mother love on her children and the twins talking about how they had met the Potters. As we watched all I could think of was how we were suppose to have a mother who wish us off. Worry to make sure that we had everything. But when I turned to Lizzy she had a small sad smile, I knew she was thinking the same thing.

After the train took off the youngest boy opened the door,

"Can I join you? Everywhere else is full."

"Um, sure." I moved over next to Lizzy so the boy could take my seat.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Yah we met your brothers earlier." Liz said quietly.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my sister Liz…"

"Potter! Harry Potter! You mean THE Harry and Elisabeth Potter!?"

"Yah" Lizzy said

"Do… do you have the… scars?" I moved my bangs out of the way while Lizzy her hair away from her eye.

"Wicked…"

"We don't know anything about magic though, actually we just found out about being magic." I said kind of defensively

"Wow, you didn't know anything?"

"Nope" Lizzy said making a popping sound on the "P"

After a while the three of us were visiting, Ron explained what it was like to have five brothers. While Lizzy and I told Ron what it was like to live with the Dursleys. The trolley cart came and Ron said he had his own but Lizzy and I decided to try one of everything and share with Ron. Lizzy only had a few sweets before she said that she was completely full and couldn't eat anymore. But Ron and I couldn't stop eating.

We were all having an incredible time; we had a couple of visitors. First Ron's twin brothers came by with a boy named Lee Jordan, they pointed to Lizzy saying,

"Isn't it great Lee? Now we have a redhead that's not a Weasley."

The next person they met was a boy named Neville who had lost his toad; I had seen him at the station earlier with his grandmother. Then a few minutes later he came back with a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Has anyone seen Neville's toad…" she seamed to get lost on the last word as Lizzy's hair was pulled behind her left ear and her scar showed.

"You must be Elisabeth and Harry Potter! I have read all about you. I am Hermione Granger and you are?" she turned to Ron who had just stuffed his mouth with a licorice wand.

"Ron Weasley."

The rest of Hermione Granger's visit didn't to seam to go to well for Ron. When we were almost there we met Draco Malfoy, I had met him earlier but Lizzy hadn't. They both seamed to agree that he wouldn't be a friend at school. The more Ron talked about the different houses the more nervous I could tell that Lizzy got. WE changed into their robes shortly before we arrived. When they got off of the train we saw Hagrid calling for all of the first years to come to him.

I could tell Lizzy was glad about seeing a friendly face and to admit it so was I. We watched in awe as the castle came closer and closer. We met Professor McGonagall I could tell instantly that she wasn't one to anger. As we walked in Lizzy grabbed my hand and I could tell she was at her limit. There was a whisper through the older students as some stood on chair or turned completely around to see Lizzy and I.

Hermione Granger said something about the candles I wasn't too interested in them but Lizzy seamed to like the information.

"Harry, are you nervous?"

"Yah… a bit" She smiled and squeezed my hand. She gripped my hand until Professor McGonagall called,

"Potter, Elisabeth." Her hand slipped out of mine as she walked up to the stool with the hat on it. Her face serous, when she sat down her hands gripped the seat from nerves. I just kept hoping that she wouldn't be in Slytherin, then the hat looked up and shouted,

"Gryffindor!" Harry let out a sight of relief as his sister made her way to the Gryffindor table. Fred and George made a place between them for her to sit. When mine was announced Lizzy was one of the loudest to cheer. I decided to sit next to Percy,

"Welcome! There are only three words for this time and that is tweet, diddle, doo." Lizzy turned to George and asked, "Is he mad?" right as the food a appeared they replied in unison, "A bit" Ron quickly filled his plate while Lizzy and I looked at each other for a moment and then dug in. We never had been able to eat so much before. We filled themselves and talked with the other Gryffindor about school and what to expect. All of the sudden Lizzy and I touched our scars as I guessed hers burned as well when we looked at the head table and a man with greasy black hair was staring at us.

"That's professor Snape, he teaches potions but he has been wanting to be the defense of dark arts teacher forever." Percy told us. When Dumbledore finished telling us the rules Lizzy could barely keep her eyes open and she walked with her head on my shoulder to the Gryffindor common room. When I got to my room I could barley put my pajamas on.

_**Lizzy**_

The next day we got their schedules,

"Today we have double potions with the slytherins I hear Snape favors them." Ron said sounding depressed, Fred didn't help by jumping in talking about previous experience. I looked to my brother in worry and he just shrugged his shoulders. Then the mail came, it was incredible! Multiple owls all different flying around dropping the post off for each person. The Weasley's owl flew right into the table while Hedwig flew right in front of me and held out her leg to give me a letter from Hagrid,

"Harry, Hagrid invited us to tea today. Would you like to go?"

"Yah!" I quickly wrote a reply and sent Hedwig off after giving her a piece of toast.

Harry, Ron, and I all went off to our first class, the problem was the castle moved. Trying to navigate through moving staircases, moving portraits, and not running into ghosts. We made it just in time for professor McGonagall's class, we thought she wasn't in the room but then the cat on her desk transformed our professor.

"Sorry Professor we couldn't find the class room."

"Maybe I could transfigure one of you into a map and the other a watch so you could arrive on time. Please sit down." Ron and Harry sat next to each other and I sat next to Hermione Granger. Professor McGonagall each student a match and showed them how. Everyone in the class had trouble and the only two to create a whole needle was Hermione and I, which warranted a few points to Gryffindor and a rare smile from professor McGonagall. I found it irritation that so many students would stare at Harry and I. They would whisper in the bathroom and point us out to their friends. I never did well with much attention and tried to ignore them. I quickly found myself falling in love with charms, transfiguration, and a history of magic (even though the teacher was a bit boring the material was fascinating). I thought that I would like potions more but I found out quickly how much a teacher changed how much you liked a class,

_I found a seat next to a boy named Neville, he looked very nervous and I tried to give him an encouraging smile. Professor Snape came in and did role first and when he got to the Potters he called them 'celebrities'. I took notes through the beginning and didn't even realize that Professor Snape was asking me the question I wrote down,_

"_Ms. Potter, __What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" For the first time I looked strait into his black eyes, without any warmth like Hagrid but I felt as if there had been at one time. I tried to wrack her brain for the answer as Neville shrunk next to me. I remembered reading it somewhere, "Sorry Sir, I don't know sir." I looked directly in his eyes and he turned to bully Harry. I didn't understand why he ignored me after that one question. _

The day came for our first flying lesson and I could tell that my Brother was nervous,

"Harry what's wrong?"

"I just don't know if I will be any good and were with the slytherins and if I make a fool of myself…"

"Harry calm down nobody is going to care if your not very good. It's non of slytherins business if you good or not, worrying about it will only give Malfoy what he wants."

"Thanks Liz"

"Hey what are sister's for?" I stuck out her tongue and smiled but was nervous myself. I hoped I would at least be able to get off of the ground. We walked to where their lesson was and stood in a line next to a broom each when Madam Hooch walked to the class.

"Good afternoon class"

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch" the class chorused

"Now were going to start simple by getting your broom to your hand. Now put your wand hand over your broom and say 'up'" The class did as they were told, Harry's and my broom zoomed into our hand like it was meant to be while the rest of the class had a little more trouble, at one point Ron's broom smacked him in the face. After everyone got their brooms Madam Hooch taught them how to hold it. I felt a little guilty, as how pleased I was that Malfoy had been holding his broom wrong his entire life. Once we all mounted we were to go up in the air and touch back down, but Neville was nervous and kicked a little to hard and his broom didn't like it. We watched as he flew high up and fell back down landing painfully on his arm. Madam Hooch took Neville to the medical wing and told us that if they flew while she was gone that they would be expelled. Of course Malfoy couldn't obey the rules and picked up Neville's remembrall.

"Maybe I should leave this in a tree for him." Malfoy said picking it up and flying up in the air

"Malfoy come down here!" Harry shouted

"Coming Potter?" Harry mounted his broom and kicked off to chase after Malfoy

"Harry your going to get expelled its not worth it" Hermione yelled at him but I wasn't going to let this go, I mounted my broom and kicked off to chase after the two boys "Get down on the ground before I knock both of you off your broom!"

"Have it your way then!" Malfoy threw the remembrall as far as he could and Harry chased after it, I watched in fascination as my brother caught the ball in his hand and touched down. Then Professor McGonagall came out,

"Mr. Potter! Come with me." Harry followed but not until he gave me the remembrall so I could give it to Neville later.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"What do you mean you're the new seeker?!" Ron looked astonished and I was terrified, some girls in my year talked about quidditch

"Lizzy keep it down were suppose to keep it a secret." Harry told his me

"But I thought you were going to be expelled"

"Well Professor thinks I would suit the part" I shook her head

"Well no wonder its in your blood after all." Hermione popped up passing our little group

"Well… come on" Hermione took us to the trophy room where a plate sat saying James Potter Gryffindor Seeker.

"Wow Dad"

_**I hope you guys liked it! The second chapter didn't have a lot of dialog but the following chapters will. I am trying to follow the book as close as possible sticking with the story line but you know that girl changed everything so thanks for reading this! Please R&R or the story wont continue or if you don't like the story please tell me why in a message or review I really don't mind either.**_

_**~Swan**_


	3. Halloween and a Quidditch match

_**Hey Chapter 3! I know some of you may say its stupid and I really wish you would tell me why…**____** I don't own HP but I do own EP (ELISABETH POTTER) if I did own HP I would not post on a fanfiction sight. **___

_**Elisabeth**_

In school I really only stayed with Harry and Ron, but as Harry never had a best friend before besides me they seamed very to themselves and also Ron wasn't always the most considerate person. But life at Hogwarts was a dream come true. I enjoyed most everything; I even could stand Malfoy for the balance of the wonderful. The main thing that got on my nerves was the talking and whispering. Everywhere Harry and I would go,

"Look, there they are. Harry and Elisabeth Potter, the boy with glasses and the girl with red hair."

I went and watched Harry practice quidditch and Professor McGonagall was right, Harry was a fantastic quidditch player and perfect for seeker. I tried my way on a broom before practice once and I wasn't half bad at it either.

One evening after practice I had stayed up late to finish a paper for potions and when I started to walk over to the girls dormitory two sets of hands grabbed both of my arms and pull me over to a far corner. I turned to see who it was and realized that it was non other then the two troublesome Weasley twins.

"We have been watching you Elizabeth Potter." Fred said very ghost like,

"Yes and we have made a decision!" George added in.

"We have been told we need someone make sure we stay out of trouble, so we decided that we need a rule follower in our group and decided it had to be a redhead, you know following some kind of tradition" Fred said with a evil grin

"Not an ordinary ginger but one who understands what its like to be a twin." The two said together

"You will become our new apprentice of trouble making." George whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

"We want you to join us we will teach you how to enjoy life and you can help tell if something is right or not." Fred said grinning from ear to ear.

"But mostly we will teach you our ways. So what do you say Ms. Potter?" I looked at the boys in disbelief and took into consideration what they were truly saying. Fred and George held a hand out each for me to take. I looked at them calculating what trouble I was signing up for. But I truly would never be bored so I took a leap of faith and took there hands.

"I think this will be a start of a beautiful friendship Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley."

The three of us walked off Fred and George started talking about there extreme plans and then watched as my face turned from humor to complete horror and then to something that could not be described in words. Even though those two scared me to death sometimes I knew I finally found the place that I belonged. That night I didn't only get two new friends but a addition to my family.

The next day I ate breakfast with Fred, George, and Lee and didn't pay much attention to my brother but apparently I should have. Later that day Hermione found me,

"Do you know what your brother is planning?"

"Um, doing his homework and getting it in on time im hoping."

"He is planning to do a wizard dual with Malfoy tonight!"

"He's what? What's a wizard dual exactly." As I tried to go find my brother Hermione informed me what it was and how this plan happened.

"There going to be in so much trouble!" I found my twin and pulled him and Ron to a corner where we could talk in private. "What are you thinking? A wizard's dual! Do you want to get kicked out? This is the best thing that has ever happened to us and you want to risk throwing it all away for what?"

"For proving…"

"For proving what Ronald? You know what, don't talk that will help a lot. You just encourage me brother to do more stupid things." I was generally a very quiet person didn't get very mad but when I did…

"Lizzy, calm down. I agreed to do it its not all Ron's fault." My brother explained.

"Good you wont do it then…" I started to say calming down

"No I didn't say that, I gave my word."

"But…"

"No. I am going." I was so mad I couldn't stay in the same room. As I left I could hear Ron say,

"Was that really Lizzy, I mean she was so mad. I didn't know she could get mad."

"You have no idea." I was mad but I still didn't loose my determination, I wouldn't let them get themselves kicked out. I couldn't tell Fred and George about Harry and Ron's plans worried that they would do something stupid, not sure what but definitely dumb. That night I stayed in the common room to wait for them, it turned out that I wasn't the only one with that idea, Hermione joined me close to the time the boys were going to leave. Both Ron and Harry tried to quietly walk to the door but,

"Where do you think your going?"

"Lizzy I told you that I am going there is nothing that can change my mind." He told me

"I am not going to let you! You cant go, if you get caught then you will get expelled."

"Really how are you going to stop us from going?" Harry and Ron looked down at me and I realized how small I really was compared to them.

"I'm not going to let you go either, its stupid idea." Hermione argued as the boys tried to leave I grabbed Harry's hand.

"Please" I said Harry on one side of the portrait and me on the other. Harry tried to pull his hand away resulting in me tripping and falling into Harry.

"How can you encourage him Ron? You know what I am going back to bed." As Hermione turned on her heel we all realized that the portrait had closed and the fat lady was gone. I was starting to get mad again when I heard the small whimper coming from the corner. It was Neville

"Neville what are you doing out here?" I asked

"I couldn't remember the password." He tried to explain

"It's sugar plumb but it not going to help you right now the fat lady is gone. Ron and I have some business." Hermione and I followed

"Hey don't leave me out here alone the bloody Barron has passed twice."

"We can't take you three you will just be noisy." Ron said

"Well you can't very well leave us." Hermione said putting her hands on her hips

"fine but you better be quiet, all three of you." We made it to the trophy room alright but no one was there after five minutes I said

"Looks like you have been set up." Right then Mrs. Norris, Filches cat meowed knowing that Filch would come as soon. The four of us started to run as fast and as far away as we could. Peeves decided to help by chasing after them throwing chock at them and yelling, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS IN THE CORRIDOR!" We ran until they lost him but what was facing them was a locked door, Neville, Harry and Ron tried to shake the door open but Hermione and I just told them to get out of the way, "_Alohomora_" the door unlocked and the four of us ran into the room just to missed being caught by Filch, I heard Ron say something about minding your own business and Harry and Hermione asking each other why the door was locked in the first place. But I didn't really register anything because of what was right in front of me. "Harry" I said quietly "I seriously don't know why we are the ones getting into trouble." "Harry" they kept talking until, "Oi! We have company." I told her brother demanding attention and when the three others looked in front of them they saw the dog, but not just any kind of dog, a three headed dog fast asleep laying its heads on its paws. The dog was slowly waking up and Lizzy couldn't help but notice that it was standing on something that looked like a trapped door. The dog growled and the four of us screamed and ran right out of the room straight to Gryffindor tower. When we got there Neville just went strait to bed not saying a thing. He seamed so scared by the giant dog. "Blimey why are they keeping a thing like that inside a school!?"Ron asked "Don't you use your eyes Ronald?" Ron and Harry looked confused "Hermione I think I used my eyes enough it had three heads!" Harry said defensively

"She means it was guarding something, standing on a trap door." I explained

"If you don't mind I'm going off to bed before you two come up with another idea to get us killed or worse expelled." Hermione stormed off

"Don't mind her she is just in shock and handles it differently. Goodnight guys, no going back." "Why would we?" I heard Ron saying quietly When I got to my bed I could hardly think of anything but sleep, Hermione already in bed. This was one thing I could never tell Fred and George without them going off and getting themselves killed. That night I dreamt about wearing Professor Quirrel's turban and it was talking to me and squeezing my head tighter and tighter and I screamed for help but no one came. I woke up with a start, to see the clock said it was still only 3 in the morning I quickly fell back asleep to forget about the dream all together. No one talked about the dog well not until Halloween. I woke up on Halloween morning with the smell of pumpkin around the castle. I generally really liked Halloween but I learned that it was also the anniversary of my parents death. It gave it a completely different feel. Fred and George had been trying to keep me on my toes not to think about it too much. But when they wernt around its all I could think of.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Harry asked pulling on my braid

"I was just thinking about mum and dad. You know they died on Halloween? It gives it a whole different feeling."

"I didn't think about it. I guess your right, well Flitwick can always cheer you up." Harry smiled trying to make me smile but the entire idea of the day went out the window during charms and after charms.

I couldn't believe Ron would say something like that about Hermione and then even more I couldn't believe that Harry didn't say anything in her defense! I was mad at the both of them I didn't speak to them all day. When I heard Hermione was in the girl's bathroom I quickly made my way over there. I should have talked with her more, or tried to be her friend more. I knew what it was like to have no friends why didn't I see it.

"Hermione?" the only thing that I heard was sobbing

"Hermione, Ron didn't mean that… well actually he can be a real git sometime but you do have friends. I thought we were kind of friends or at least I wanted to be. I have never had a friend that was a girl before. Harry had been my only friend growing up and I am still learning. So please forgive me?"

Hermione slowly came out of the bathroom stall and the two of us started talking, and it seemed we had a lot in common. We laughed and shared stories forgetting about the Halloween feast all together. Surprisingly building a friendship in the bathroom. Then I heard the giant footsteps coming towards us. When I saw it I realized it was a troll. It took one swing at us, it seamed as if my scream was cought in my throat. I quickly tried to push Hermione out of the way. I pulled Hermione under the sink and went to grab my wand but it had fallen out of my pocket and was across the room. I couldn't figure out a way to get there without being flattened.

I don't think I was ever so relieved to see my brother and Ron before in my life.

"Harry!" I yelled in relief but that turned out to be a bad idea as the troll started walking toward me. Ron and Harry started throwing whatever they found at it so its attention left Hermione and I. Then my brother did the most stupidest thing that he has ever done in his entire life and jumped on the back of the troll ending up sticking his wand up the trolls nose.

"Ron! Do something!" I watched as Ron's eyes looked to the big club that the troll had dropped back to the troll, to us and back to the club. Hermione finally found her voice, "Swish and flick." Ron did the spell perfectly and the club hit the horrid troll right on the head and knocked it out.

Harry got off just as the troll slammed face first into the ground. I went and quickly grabbed my wand as Harry pulled his out of his from the trolls nose. "Maybe we should get out of here before…" The teachers arriving interrupted Ron. Lizzy frowned as Professor Quirrell trembled behind Professor Snape and McGonagall. I felt a pair of eyes on me when I looked up I found Professor's Snape cold eyes. There was a thing about eyes, they showed you a lot about a person and Snapes eyes were so cold but behind that. There was a place where a fire was once lit and I wondered why they had gone out.

"What happened here?" Professor McGonagall said looking at the four of us with demanding eyes.

"Well Professor…" Harry tried to start "You see…" Ron tried to explain but Hermione cut them off

"I'm sorry professor, you see I read a lot about trolls in books and all. So I thought…"

"we thought." Lizzy added in not wanting to let Hermione take all the blame.

"We thought that we could handle it ourselves. Harry and Ron saved us." McGonagall looked astonished, Snape looked like he didn't believe the story Professor Quirrell was still shaking from the site of the troll. Harry and Ron tried to change their faces to that of what the story was exactly.

"What foolishness, you are lucky you weren't killed five points from Gryffindor from Ms. Potter and Ms. Granger for acting in complete foolishness and ten points each to Gryffindor for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, for dumb bravery and courage. Now go to your common room they are finishing the feast up there." The four of us nodded and started to walk but Professor Snape followed the four and stopped me right before we turned the Corner, "Ms. Po… Elisabeth please come with me."

I looked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione shrugging my shoulders and turned to talk to follow Professor Snape, when we were out of hearing of the other he finally spoke. "Elisabeth don't lie to me because I will know that you are lying, now tell me what happened." I didn't know how to respond but worded it very carefully, "Hermione and I got stuck and the troll started to attack us and Harry and Ron showed up just in time to save us sir." Snape looked into my eyes as if challenging my answer, it was close enough to the truth anyway.

"Fine, I will walk you to your common room. Don't wander the halls at night and be careful of who you trust." Snape said looking straight in front of him. We walked quickly but right before they reached the common room Lizzy asked a question that was bothering her "Sir, may I ask a question?" Snape nodded looking straightforward. "What happened? I mean why do act so coldly? I can tell that once you had warmth in you, what happened to it?" Snape was taken aback by the honesty of my question and I knew he mite not answer but I had to know. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at me as if seeing someone else. "I lost someone who was the most important person that gave me warmth." They stopped in front of the fat lady and Snape gave the password "Don't let me catch you walking around past hours."

With that he walked away and I walked into the common room to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughing together and I knew that we were going to be friends for a long time. Then I saw my boys, sitting in a huddle most likely coming up with a scheme. This was truly my new life and it had its secrets and part of the amazing thing about it was that I could figure them out. I could try to figure out the secret of Snape.

_**I am going to put Elizabeth in the middle of the drama with Harry, Ron, and Hermione but I always love identical red headed twins (not just Fred and George there are others, just ask me if you want to know.) Please R&R it's going to slow down significantly in these chapters so please tell me what pace you like.**_

_**-Swan**_


	4. Nicolas Flamel

_Hey guys I really hope you liked the last chapter and this chapter. If you have any ideas I am open. I will probably not be updating for a while since I have a lot of homework and sadly that has to be done before fanfiction because I sadly do not own Harry Potter and am unable to make it so I can make money by writing this. Hope you like the 4__th__ chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ I loved hanging out with Fred and George, while most of the time it would feel like they were going to give me a heart attack they were truly amazing people. One day I was walking back to the common room with them, our arms hooked. They were trying to explain the complete rules of quidditch to me. "Hey Lizzy, can I ask you something." Harry tapped on my shoulder, "Uh, sure what?" He pulled me to the side "Why are you spending so much time with those two? Are you planning anything?" I wanted to laugh but I thought of a better thing "No, nothing Harry. Why would I ever be planning anything and keep it from you." I said in a overly done innocent voice. Then I ran back to Fred and George and whispered loudly. "He knows." "Should we tell them?" George asked "I don't know…" I said "I think we must Lizzy dear." Fred said patting the top of my head "You see children, we have taken her in. She is now a apprentice of our pranking skills." George started to explain "Actually no Harry we are not planning any one thing but rather a whole bunch but no need to worry its all under control." I winked at him and everyone just started laughing. While Harry just stared, as far as he knew I had never once in my life winked at someone. "Harry, no need to fear we just took her in as if she were our own sister." Later that evening I explained the deal we made to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. One thing that I always loved about them was how much they really did act responsible. Whenever someone would start talking about Harry or I either they would get mad and I would pull them away or vise versa. As the first game of the season got closer the worse the taunts got. The whole idea of leaving it as a secret was out of the window. I went to every Gryffindor practice and did homework with Hermione in the stands. I began to have mixed feelings about quidditch, I hated how much someone could get hurt but loved the spirit of the game and most of all flying. Every once in a while I would find myself just watching as the players flew wishing I could fly with them The week before the match was horrible for Harry and I, everywhere I turned people were telling Harry and I that he was going to be just like our dad, incredible. I didn't mind that one but I knew Harry was feeling stressed afraid he wasn't going to live up to what they expected of him. It didn't help when the others put him down. "Hey, Ms. Potter!" Malfoy sneered "What do you think its going to be like when you're an only child? I mean someone can only survive a fall from so high." He said laughing with Crab and Goyle, I was about to loose it. But George just steered me away "Don't listen to them Lizzy, they do it every match, always against Gryffindor. It's just to get on your nerves." "Don't worry about Harry he will fine with us at his side no one will touch him." Fred said nudging my shoulder. I was truly lucky to have them as my friends. The morning of the Harry's first game he wouldn't eat anything and I tried to get him to take a bight of toast or drink some pumpkin juice while I couldn't force down a single bite of my own. I had nightmares all of the night before where something happened at the game but I tried to keep myself calm for Harry's sake. "Good luck Harry! You will do a fantastic job!" he left still pale and nervous I grabbed Fred and George before they left, "make sure he doesn't get too damaged by the Bludgers okay" "We already promised that and a Weasley never breaks a promise." They reassured me and left for Woods pregame talk. Hermione, Ron, Neville, and I all walked to the stands for the game. Hagrid later met up with us, when madam Hooch blew her whistle, I gripped Hermione's hand tightly out of nerves. The game progressed with Gryffindor in the lead and the whole team giving there all. Lee Jordan was a very entertaining to listen to for the commentary. Several times Professor McGonagall had to place him back on track. When it looked like Harry had seen the snitch I jumped in anticipation but then the Slytherin seeker grabbed the back of Harry's broom so he couldn't grab it. Gryffindor got the extra shot and took it well. Everything seamed to be fine until something weird happened to Harry's broom. I watched in horror as my brother's broom started bucking him off and moving all around. I screamed when he fell only holding on with his hands I turned to see Professor Quirrel and Professor Snape staring at Harry and his broom both muttering things under their breath but there was a commotion with a fire and I realized Hermione was gone. The broom stopped bucking and Harry got back on. He must have seen the snitch. I watched as Harry stood on top of his broom and reached for the snitch and as he fell I saw him choke on the small golden ball, thankfully to cough it up. Gryffindor had won! I ran down to Harry and jumped on him giving him a giant hug, "you did it Harry! You caught the Snitch!" the Gryffindor team picked Harry up and put him on their shoulders and walked to the showers. Fred and George came up behind me and picked me up, "What are you doing you idiots?" "Told ya' we would take care of him, don't ya' think Freddy?" George said with a smirk. "Yup I think we did a pretty good job if I do say so myself Georgie!"

"What ever! Go take a shower you smelly git's!" I laughed and ran to catch up with Hagrid, Hermione, and Ron we were going to have lunch at Hagrid's. I heard their conversation about what had happened earlier with the broom.

"I didn't know what to think about Snape but now I'm certain he was the one who jinxed Harry's broom." Hermione told Ron

"Why would old Snape want to hurt Harry? How do you know that it was him who jinxed the broom?" Hagrid tried to defend their teacher,

"Hagrid I have studied jinx's and curses and you need direct eye contact Harry's broom acted up until we stopped the eye contact. He wasn't blinking."

"Hermione, if you have studied as much as you said then you would know that the only way to fight a jinx like that was also through direct eye contact. There were a couple people not blinking while Harry was in the air. He was very well in the air being bucked off." Harry walked up while I was silent trying to think things through.

"Who upset Liz?"

"Snape was staring at you while you were being bucked off."

"We think he was doing the jinx mate."

"That would make sense, did you notice he is limping? I saw him show a bite mark on his leg to Quirrell. I think he tried to get past that three headed dog."

"But…" I tried to say but then we were reminded that Hagrid was still with us

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy? You mean that giant-three-headed dog's name is fluffy?" I said in disbelief

"Why not? I got him when he was a pup. Anyway you should stay out of it. What's down there is between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel…oh no I said to much."

"Nicolas Flamel? Thanks Hagrid!"

When we reached the castle Hermione and I ran off to the library while Harry and Ron decided to try to find out where they heard the name before. I started with _'Great Wizards in the 20__th__ Century'_ both Hermione and I searched through the books trying to find the name and what he did. I still didn't think that Professor Snape was the one who wanted whatever it was under the trapped door. I think we would have spent the rest of the day there; if a pair of troublesome twins didn't interrupt us.

I first realized they were in the library when one of my books started floating away from me; I of course chased it down to find those two in an area I had never been before.

"Fred, George! I know you're here, what do you want?" I turned around to see the two boys right behind her. She raised a questioning eyebrow at them.

"Well we got back to the common room and found our seeker, little brother, but not our number one cheer leader." George started,

"So we asked Harry where you were and he said you ran to the library." Fred said

"We came here and saw you probably wouldn't come out of your book without some pushing. Also we were wondering why you were here?"

"I have some homework to do for transfiguration." I was glad that I had left my hair down for the day since my ears turned bright red whenever I tell a lie.

"You told us that you got all of your work done." George said looking away from Liz, sounding like he was pouting

"Yah and now your either lying to us or…"

"Don't even think about it Freddy. She wouldn't lie to us now, of all times."

"Especially when we heard Harry say something about you lying and your ears turning red." Fred said reaching his wand toward her ears.

Pointing out what I feared the most at the moment, didn't help and I felt herself puff up in embarrassment but tried to portray it as anger,

"Stop it you two! You of all people should know my ears turn red whenever I'm annoyed or angry. So just shut it." I pushed past them to leave them, open mouthed but I turned with a smile, "By the way, congrats on the game. You two really do make fantastic beaters."

Then I walked away to get some books to take back to the common room. When I got there I placed myself in between Harry and Ron slamming my books down at the table. Fred, George, and Hermione all came in after me. I wouldn't look at them still embarrassed from my dumb ears.

"I told you not to bother her when she is reading and especially don't mess with her books. She might look small but she can have a serious temper when she wants to."

"She reminded us of our mom that way." The boys said in unison.

"Its kind of scary." George said quietly

"Kind of really scary." Fred said after his twin. Hermione let out a small laugh when I looked up at her she was shaking from silent laughter.

"Hermione? What's so funny?"

"Well you scared the two main pranksters of the school who happen to be two years older then you, to a point where you reminded them of their mother." Hermione giggled

"What ever"

"Lizzy we are sorry." George said in a childish voice

"We didn't know you would get so mad." Fred said matching his brothers tone. I couldn't help but smile a little at them. Everyone was still excited about Gryffindor's win and by dinner I was starving from not eating any lunch. That night Hermione and I talked as we got ready for bed.

"I guess we will have to look up Nicolas Flamel in our own time for a while. I will try as much as I can but I don't know how much I can."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused

"The Christmas Holidays start soon I will be going back with my parents." O had completely forgotten about the Holiday since Harry and I had already decided to stay since we thought that our Aunt and Uncle wouldn't be to pleased to have them home.

"Oh, okay have fun." I said as I turned to go to sleep, but really just thought that I would probably would only get one present that year, only from Harry since the Dursley's hardly ever gave them something for Christmas. At least I wouldn't have to hear Aunt Marge talk about how incredible Dudley was or put up with her dog. I fell asleep thinking about the Christmas holidays and how lonely they were truly going to be.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXXOX**_

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading so far and please tell me what you think!**_


	5. Christmas!

_**Hey guys 5**__**th**__** chapter and still no reviews… tut, tut. I guess your lucky I love to write so much but seriously I really don't know if I can continue to know that not only that I do now own Harry Potter but people on a fanfiction doesn't like my story enough to even right a review (sniff, sniff) Well on to the show. I want to apologize for the last chapter there really wasn't any reason to it except to cover a lot so we can get back to a better plot, so I hope you are familiar with the first book.**_

_**George**_

The next couple weeks were busy with midterms and everyone getting excited for the Christmas Holiday. I could tell that Lizzy was happy that she and Harry weren't the only ones not going home for the holidays. When I told her that my brothers and me were going to stay too her face seamed to light up even more.

We showed her our holiday plans for the pranks, as it was a break. The horror on her face was hilarious!

"Guys you cant seriously are planning all of this. You will have detention for all of next semester." she said examining the plans we had handed her.

"Well were not planning them all but we figured that you helped us with a couple of them since we have been on our best behavior we ever have its time to teach you how to stretch the rules a little bit." I didn't know if she liked the idea but when we showed the one we wanted her to do she seamed complacent enough.

"Are you positive?" She asked for the hundredth time making sure that she wouldn't get in trouble.

"I always wanted to pull a prank on Harry but never got a chance since our childhood was filled with the Dursley's." She told us and Fred and I were very excited about letting her have her first go.

At breakfast on Christmas eve breakfast she pulled her wand out to do the spell on Ron and Harry's goblets. It would take fifteen minutes to see if the spell had worked or not. She was really nervous that Harry would get mad or she would get in trouble but we kept telling her not to worry. After fifteen minutes the spell started to take affect. At first they just tapped their fingers to the beat but then they broke out in a full dance around the great hall.

They spent fifteen minutes just going around the hall just dancing. After Lizzy lifted the spell, Harry and Ron went strait to Fred and I. But all of us ended up laughing when they realized quiet little Lizzy who pulled it off quite well by herself. The teachers were even smiling a little. What made the prank even better was that all of the Slytherins missed out since they had a bit of trouble getting out of their common room. Fred and I may have helped a little bit with that but oh well.

She even got a small smile from Professors McGonagall and Snape. The castle was lovely like always as Hagrid brought in all of the trees and the suits of armor would sing carols, which sometimes had different lyrics thanks to Peeves. Lizzy could barely hold in her excitement.

"I had never been so excited in our life about Christmas dinner, just the way dreamed it could be for years. Surrounded by friends and family eating ham and turkey. It was surly going to be one of best Christmas's ever." She told Fred and I

"You know, you remind us of our little sister." Fred said

Fred and I woke up early on Christmas morning and when we made our way down to the common room to get Lizzy we found her asleep on the couch with a book on her chest. The look on her face was so peaceful and I grinned at the perfect opportunity, when I looked to Fred he had the exact same grin and I knew he was thinking what I was thinking. We moved really close to her face and just grinned.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty!" Fred said in a loud voice. She opened her eyes for a second and then opened them again and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Happy Christmas Lizzy" we said in unison grinning from ear to ear.

"Get out of my face." she pushed both of our faces away from her. We moved compliantly but we took our chance as soon as she stretched her arms above her head. Fred and I each grabbed one of her arms and lifted her easily and carried her upstairs as she tried to kick her way out. Never letting her feet touch the ground.

"Stop it! Let me go!" She complained all the way up the stairs to her brother's room, once we reached it Fred and I tossed Lizzy onto a bed that her brother was sitting on.

"There you go Harry, a annoyed little sister wide awake. Just like you ordered." I said laughing so hard I could hardly breath.

"You told them to get m…" Lizzy said, starting to have a black aura around her

"I told them to get you because if I didn't tell them you would be curled up with some book. Time to take a break for the day, its Christmas little sis, and we have presents." Harry showed her the two piles at the end of his bed. The look on Lizzy's face was complete disbelief.

"These are for us?

"Who else would they be for?"

"Alright now we have everyone we can open the presents." Percy said in a very authoritative voice. I knew Lizzy couldn't wait for everyone to open their presents. She had told us earlier that she had never been able to give a real gift to anyone in her life.

She got Fred and I each a pair of new beaters gloves with our initials in gold on them. She had spent a lot of time wondering what to get her brother and then found a perfect gift, a little ring to go around the end of a broom with a emerald rose hanging. She got Ron a Chudley Cannons scarf and Percy a new tie.

But her face when she saw all she had gotten was priceless, Harry had gotten a pair of golden earrings, Fred and I got her a box of indoor fireworks, Hermione a book about Frances magical history, a quidditch book from Ron (he was always trying to get her more excited about quidditch), and a green sweater with golden flowers on it that my mum made her.

"Wow you and Harry didn't get a letter on it. I guess you will always know your names, for instance we know our names are Gred and Feorge." I said with a laugh looking at Harry's Jumper.

_**Ron**_

When Fred and George took Percy down to breakfast, I was helping Lizzy clean up when I noticed a large package with Harry and her name on it, I pointed it out to Liz and she picked it up. When she looked at the card I read it over her shoulder easily

'_It was your father's use it wisely.'_

"Harry? Did you see this?" She asked Harry.

"No, I wonder who its from?"

"Well open it you two." I said impatiently. They opened it up to show a large cloak that had wonderful colors on it.

"Well let's see what it looks like on." Harry told Liz as she slipped it on and tied it around her neck, a moment later both Harry and I gasped in shock

"Oi! What's up?"

"Your body's gone!" Harry chocked out

Liz quickly looked down and in the mirror to find that only thing that showed was a floating head. She pulled the hood up and she completely disappeared.

"Its an invisibility cloak! I read about them." Liz explained

"I think you better keep that hidden, there really rare." I said trying to find where Liz had gone.

" We better get down for breakfast or people will start to wonder where we went."

Liz said pulling the cloak off. The three of us went down to breakfast to celebrate the day. When we got down there all thoughts of the cloak were gone, the great hall was beautiful! Fake snow falling around the tables and the smell of Christmas dinner already cooking. Dumbledore was especially cheerful that day. After breakfast Harry, Fred, George, and I had to force Lizzy to go outside and take a break from reading. We even got Percy out for a little while.

Lizzy was watching the snowfall on the trees with a smile on her face and her arms around herself. I was about to take my opening when all at once four other snowballs were thrown right into Lizzy's back and hair. She screamed from the cold of the snow and ran after us.

"Hey you four! I would be careful if I were you!" she said throwing snowballs back at us. We all ran while Percy just rested his head against a tree when one of Lizzy's snowballs got him right in the face when Fred moved. "I am so sorry Percy! I didn't mean to!" Percy looked a little upset it looked like he had lost his balance and fallen to the ground.

"That's okay Elisabeth, I forgive you." Percy said grabbing a bunch of snow and quashing it against the top of Lizzy's head.

"You!" she started to run after him but Percy to all of our surprise ran from her and we began a major snowball fight. It started off as everyone for yourself but soon we split into Lizzy, Fred, and George then Harry, Percy, and I.

"Fred you take the Left, Lizzy you take the right and I will get them right in the middle." George said laughing as Harry, Percy, and I split up.

"Ron I see you!" Lizzy taunted as I stayed behind a tree as I tried to run around her and get her from behind. When I got her I ran the other way, trying to get as far away as possible as George ran past trying to get away from one of Percy's flying snowballs he ran strait into Lizzy knocking both of them into the snow while the snowball fell right on Georges face.

"Oh, I am so sorry Lizzy. Didn't mean to knock you over." George said concerned but when we all turned to look at Lizzy she was shaking from laughter.

"I haven't had so much fun in my entire life!" she said laughing really hard, she lay back in the snow and started making a snow angel. We all decided to join her all of us laughing and having a great time. "I really am serious guys this has been the best Christmas ever." Lizzy said quietly. When we went back all of our faces were flushed from the cold but no one was as cold as Lizzy. Her tiny figure couldn't stop shaking. We all changed out of our wet clothes into clean-dry ones.

The rest of the evening was very fun and really normal with my brothers. All of us just acted like one big happy family. I taught Lizzy to play chess and she was rather good and I was surprised.

"This girl will surprise you over and over Ronald." George said on one side of Liz

"Yup, you should know that by now." Fred said on the other side of Liz.

We had a exciting dinner with many ghost showing up for the holiday. There were songs and Christmas stories from the ghosts, which could be from funny to down right creepy.

"Hey Lizzy do you think that's true?" I turned to ask Liz but she was fast asleep with her head on George's shoulder.

"I think we wore her out… Also I don't think she has been getting much sleep lately with so much reading." Harry told us.

"Lizzy we ha…" Harry started to say when Dumbledore dismissed them

"It's okay I will just carry her, she is really small anyway." George said quietly. He picked her up and when we got to the common room laid her on the couch and Harry put a blanket on her.

"She should be okay for the night." Harry said "Well night guys, and Happy Christmas."

"Night Harry, Night Ron." Harry and I went up to bed

"I forgot all about this." Harry said looking at the cloak. "I think I am going to go to the library tonight and take a look at the restricted section." He said running the cloak through his hands

"I don't know if that a great idea mate…" I started to say

"Come on you sound just like Hermione, we have to go there sometime and this would be the best."

"Okay, I would just wait until midnight then."

"Fine, do you want to come?"

"Nah, I'm exhausted. Be careful, your sister would have my head if you got into trouble."

"I will I promise." Harry said, I quickly changed into my pajamas and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX**_

_**I know a really boring and short chapter but it was one of those transitional. I promise the next will much better. I am also wondering if you mind the switching between characters or do you think it should stay between Harry and Liz?**_


	6. The Mirror

_**Hey everyone! I want to give a big thanks to those who have followed me through this! If any of you have any idea's please, please, please tell me! Enjoy the next chapter!**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX**_

_**Chapter 6: Elisabeth**_

I woke with my brother shaking my arm,

"Lizzy wake up! C'mon wake up! I want to show you something!"

"Harry? What's going…"

"Come on Lizzy." I looked around realizing that it was either really late or really early.

"Harry, were not suppose to be…"

"Elisabeth! I need to show you something now before everyone else is up." My brother only said my full first name when he thought something was really important

"Fine!" Harry pulled me under the cloak with him and led us to an empty corridor… or at least I thought it was empty but there was a beautifully designed, old mirror. "This is what you wanted to show me?" I asked Harry

"No, come on you have to stand right in front of it." As I walked cautiously towards the mirror not only my reflection was becoming clearer but also two shadows that started looking like adults. When was finally fully in front of it I saw a man and a woman. The man was thin, tall, with messy black hair and glasses. The woman was small, with curly red hair, a kind smile, and the same emerald eyes Harry and I had. It took me a moment to realize I was seeing the faces of my parents for the first time since I was a year old.

"Mum? Daddy?" I said with tears pricking my eyes. Both of them nodded and I put my hand to the mirror wishing I could get to them. My father put his hand on my reflections head. I wished more than anything I could feel the weight of his comforting hand. I held out a hand to Harry blindly, not wanting to look away from my parents faces. As Harry walked in two thing happened, one I realized that Harry and my scars were gone the second was that more relatives started showing. A little boy reached for my hand as he smiled.

"Harry? What is this?" I asked

"I don't Liz, you see mum and dad though? I brought Ron here earlier and he saw something different."

"I think I see our whole family… how did you find it?" I asked touching the glass wishing I could get through to a world where Harry and I weren't known as the twins who lived.

"Well, I wanted to look for Nicolas Flamel and I accidently knocked some books over and started running from filch…. He didn't see me though! I had the invisibility cloak on." I hit my brothers arm " Ouch! What was that for?"

"That was reckless Harry Potter! Don't do that again." I said looking at him for the first time instead of his reflection. "Come on we better get back to bed before anyone see's us." I said pulling myself away with one last glance at my parents. Harry and I didn't need to talk each other all the way back; we already knew what each other was thinking.

Harry and I hadn't seen even a picture of our parents since there death, now we have the ability to see there faces every single day. It was a bit of hope and a little worry. I knew that even though it mite not be the best thing, I would go back if I had the cloak. When we got back to the common room I started going strait for my dormitory.

"Liz, wait. I want you to have this. I think you would be more responsible with it." He said handing me the invisibility cloak. When I truly looked at it, it was soft and could keep a person warm but also not to thick to make it too hot. It was also very large compared to us. I took it upstairs and climbed into bed; all the girls staying in my room were gone for the Christmas holidays. Even though I was comfortably in bed I couldn't go back to sleep until early in the morning. Even then I had odd dreams all night.

The next day I couldn't help but think of the mirror all day. Wanting to see their faces again. Harry and I were oddly quiet but Ron, Fred, and George weren't going to have any of that.

"Were going to Hagrid's." Harry said jumping behind me

"Just us?" I asked after deciding not to hit Harry for surprising me

"No, all of us, Ron, Fred, George, you, and I. We need a little break from thinking. You are sulking too much."

"I'm not sulking!"

"Come on Liz" Fred said handing me my cloak

"You call being all quiet and _thoughtful_, **not **sulking? I don't know why your upset but you need to get out of your dusty old books for a while." George said taking my book and putting it with my bag

"Fine, lets go see Hagrid." I smiled a little, hoping that Hagrid would take my mind off of everything for a while. The six of us started to make our way over to Hagrid's when Professor Snape stormed through us, a furious look on his face.

"What's his problem?" Fred and George asked in unison

"I don't know… maybe it has to be part of the row he had with Quirrel last night." Harry said thoughtfully

"Why were they arguing?" Fred asked

" I don't know exactly, they almost caught me."

"Wait a minute, we were with you all day yesterday, unless they were in Gryffindor tower… Did you sneak out of bed Harry?" George asked with a small grin on his face

"I… uh… um…"

"Yes he did, you see we got this present yesterday…" I continued to explain about the invisibility cloak, hoping they wouldn't question the reason I gave them, Harry simply wanted to try I out a bit. I didn't think that they would tell anybody since there the two biggest pranksters of the school.

"Wow, its not something we would expect of you Harry. Good for you, finally learning to stretch the rules a bit." Fred and George told Harry grinning

"Were here so I would shut it if I were you." I told them, knocking on the door, "Hi Hagrid!" Our visit was fun, with fang trying to lick us to death and Hagrid trying to have us eat some of his rock cakes. I hardly thought about anything until I spotted the news paper on Hagrid's table, the caption read, _'__**Gringotts Empty Vault Thief still at large**__, The thief that broke into a Gringotts empty vault on July 31__st__ is still unknown, ministry officials are searching for any leads possible." _

"Harry look at this." I whispered to my brother, as Harry read the article Fred and George glanced at it.

"Oh yah, some lunatic broke into Gringotts, but they broke into an empty vault." George told us "Apparently it was emptied earlier that morning. Poor bloke though, I mean, you put all that effort into breaking into a Gringotts vaults," Fred started to say "Which is nearly impossible." George added "and don't even get what you came for." Fred finished "I guess it was lucky for the person who emptied it but wow." George said "Why are you two interested?"

"It's just that's the day we were there." Harry and I said together, looking up at them. After a small we could hear Hagrid clear his throat

"Its nothing for you two to worry about. The ministry has it all under control. More tea?" And that was about the end of our visit. Yes it helped keep my mind off the mirror for a little while but put it right on track for the search of Nicolas Flamel. Not to the boys surprise I went strait to the library, looking for Nicolas Flamel anywhere I could.

When the night came I couldn't help have my thoughts between my parents and Nicolas Flamel. Wondering if we would ever find him. I finally couldn't take it anymore and grabbed a robe and the invisibility cloak. I quietly made my way to the little corridor with the mirror in it. I quickly walked up taking off the cloak to see my parents again.

"Hey, I just had to see you again." I told them, as I slid down just to sit looking at their faces not truly being able to talk to them. I don't know how long I sat there, time seamed to not exist in this little space.

"Can't sleep Ms. Potter?"

"Professor Dumbledore!" I jumped up, surprised to see him right behind me "I can explain."

"There is no need, I see you have familiarized yourself with he mirror of Erised. Have you figured out what it does exactly?"

"I still can't sir, at first I thought it showed our lost family but apparently when my brother brought his friend here he didn't see family at all." I told him not exactly sure why I was telling him that both Harry and Ron were here before me.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly like he is. Does that help?"

"It… It shows us what we want… whatever we want?"

"Yes and no. It shows us nothing more or les then the deepest desire of our hearts. Men have gone mad staring into it."

"That's why Ron probably saw himself rising above his brothers completely. And Harry and I saw our family, a true family, one that loves us."

"Yes, though I would recommend not to go searching for this mirror again. It is time it found a new home."

"Yes sir" I thought for little bit looking at my parents "Professor? If you don't mind, what do you see when you look into the mirror?"

"My dear Ms. Potter, I see myself holding a new pair of nice, woolen, socks." He told me smiling, his bright blue eyes looking over his glasses as if examining me. I had a feeling that he wasn't completely telling the truth, but I did ask a very personal question.

"I probably should head to bed, goodnight Professor Dumbledore." I said grabbing the cloak

"Goodnight Ms. Potter."

With the Christmas holiday's coming to a end those who didn't get their homework done were rushing to get it done. Including Fred, George, Harry, and Ron. As they did I would search through any material the library had trying to find Nicolas Flamel but it wasn't until the very end after Hermione got back that I asked Fred and George.

"Have you ever heard the name Nicolas Flamel?" I asked them as they studied

"Yah, I think so. I think he is mentioned on one of the chocolate frog cards." Fred said looking down at his papers

"Why?" George asked

"Oh, I heard someone mention the name and I was curious."

"Curiousity killed the cat Liz!" They shouted back at me

"Good thing I'm not a cat then! Thanks I'll look at the cards." I said as I left to find Ronald

"Ron! I need to see your chocolate frog cards! I think I might know where to find our guy!" I said finally feeling a bit of relief, I thought we were never going to find him.

"Lizzy? What will the cards do?" Hermione asked me. It looked like she had been reprimanding Harry and Ron for not getting their work done.

"He might have done something worth mention. Also don't bother trying to reprimand them, I already did. I think being yelled at one bossy girl is enough." I said smiling. Ron and Harry took off to get the cards. When they got back the four of us started looking through them. The more we read the more Hermione talked about each witch or wizard.

"I found him!" I yelled holding up Dumbledore's card, everyone gathered round, "He worked with Dumbledore on alchemy… Hermione do you think?"

"Of course! I'll be right back I have it right upstairs."

"What's she on about?" Ron asked me

"Well, Hermione and I had read about him earlier in the school year. You will find out soon, but there was a section of this alchemy book about him. Which explains why the name was so familiar."

"I got it!" Hermione brought the giant book over and it made a loud noise as it hit the table. I opened the book trying to find the right page,

"Here!" Hermione pointed out, "He is the only known maker of the sorcerers stone…"

"The what?"

"It's a stone that you can use to turn things into gold and in this case make the elixir of life. Apparently Nick and his wife have been using the elixir to live longer." I explained

"According to what it says here, he is six hundred and sixty-four and his wife is six hundred and fifty-seven." Hermione told the boys

"Wow, that's old…Ow! What was that for?" Ron said rubbing the spot I smacked his arm.

"You hear about a wizard incredibly smart and all you can think about is how old he is?"

"Why would Snape want it though?"

"Seriously Hermione! You wonder why Snape wants a stone that can make him immortal?

"But he's a teacher!" Hermione said

"Not all teachers are angels."

"Yah but those you don't like are not all demons either. Snape, isn't evil. He doesn't really seem to me like someone who would want immortality." I said started to get annoyed with my brother and Ron.

"Come on, we need to talk to Hagrid." Harry said

"But were not suppose to go out on the grounds when its dark." Hermione said

"I'll get the cloak then."

"What cloak?" I heard Hermione ask

All the way to Hagrid's hut Hermione kept saying

"I can't believe its an actual invisibility cloak, I mean there so rare. I just cant believe it."

"Hermione, I know it's exciting after reading all about them but we have to stay quiet or we'll get caught." Harry whispered after we had to duck out of the way after almost being caught again. When we got there I stepped forward out from under the cloak and knocked as the others got out and Harry hid the cloak.

"Oh, hello Liz, sorry I'm not hosting anything today you better try back later."

"Hagrid, we know about the sorcerers stone." Harry and I said together.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. To be honest with you, this book is probably one of the hardest books to do but it is the foundation for everything. Please tell me how your liking it! Read and Review!**_


End file.
